


Dissection

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz Lives, Body Horror, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e05 Mukozuke, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: When Beverly came to, her surroundings were almost comfortably familiar...butshewasn't usually the one on the autopsy table.
Relationships: Beverly Katz & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Dissection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



When Beverly came to, her surroundings were almost comfortably familiar. _Almost._ The only problems were that all her colleagues appeared to have retired for the day and that, well... _she_ wasn't usually the one on the autopsy table. On the bright side, Brian and Jimmy had sewn her back together with neat little stitches - a far cry from the crude style of sewing favoured by the 'artist' of that grotesque mural. She'd be sure to thank them when she had the chance. But first, Beverly had a little unfinished business to attend to.

She pulled herself up carefully, not wanting to unravel all of her colleagues' careful reconstitution. Remarkably, every tiny stitch - and there must have been _thousands_ of them, given her cruel and unusual manner of passing - remained intact. These lengths of medical-grade thread were a part of her now, keeping the sections of her waxen flesh from slipping. They weren't going to dissolve and fall out as her wounds healed. It was more likely that her body would decompose and fall apart, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

It was already dark outside, but that suited Beverly just fine. Fewer folks about to notice the stitches, or the fact that a dead woman was up and about, headed back to where it all started. She had more than a few questions for Abigail Hobbs. Not so many for Hannibal Lecter, even if she did, begrudgingly, maintain some professional curiosity and fascination with regards to some of his methods. She'd been good at her job, at dissecting evidence and bodies alike, and now she wondered what it would feel like to take Hannibal apart, piece by piece, without the courtesy of reconstitution.

That was how Beverly discovered that it was difficult to smile using only half her mouth.

When she stood outside Hannibal's home for the second time, she glimpsed a female figure by the window with a glass of wine - not Abigail Hobbs, but Alana Bloom. She pursed her lips, which was far easier than smiling. Alana deserved to know the truth, byt one of the last things Beverly wanted was for her to get dragged into this and end up on the stainless steel table in Hannibal's kitchen. The table that looked so like the one she'd woken up on that night, in the morgue.

Abigail would wait. Hannibal would wait. Beverly would wait, until Alana was somewhere safe, away from the macabre theatre that Hannibal called home. _Then_ Beverly would finish what she'd started, and dissect the last piece of the puzzle.


End file.
